Rain, coffee and cigarettes
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. ¿Cómo es que alguien como ella puede ser así? Me molestaba el puro hecho de comprobar lo que ante mis ojos era imposible y, más aún, me molestaba ella mientras tenía que soportarla en otro trabajo impuesto por su jefa. Entonces cuando la lluvia cae y ella demuestra tener esos gustos... creo que me pierdo tras cada palabra o mirada que cruzamos. Tiene secuela.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Es curioso considerar lo que los objetos más simples, pequeños o cotidianos pueden causar en la simple vida de cualquiera. Aún recuerdo cuando solo un café representaba a una simple bebida tibia que me causaba el placer que muy pocas al despertarme o cuando un cigarrillo me calaba deliciosamente en la garganta mientras me atarantaba e, incluso, el aroma de la tierra húmeda cuando llovía mezclado al sonido resonante de las gotas al golpear el suelo causando un efecto relajante total en el cuerpo de uno. Pero, lo que simplemente se llevaba el premio, era la mezcla de todas y cada una de esas cosas provocando un éxtasis superior a cualquiera que lograse experimentarlo: lluvia, café y cigarrillos, estos tres me han traído a donde estoy ahora y, vaya, que no puedo quejarme.

Todo comenzaba con un trabajo. Uno simple y aburrido como cualquiera mientras trabajaba para cierta mujer en el área de mercadotecnia. Ésta mujer, líder de una empresa multinacional, era simplemente una arrogante, bebedora y apostadora señora con demasiado poder en sus manos adquirido por una herencia torpe y probablemente muy injusta. Sin embargo ahora era la presidenta y accionista principal de la empresa Konoha, eso sin olvidar que en su primer tercer año como líder había logrado un incremento de veinte por ciento en el valor de las acciones mientras que ella no movía dedo alguno.

Es verdad que mi fama es lo que me dio la oportunidad de ser llamado por la bien conocida como "Princesa Tsunade" a modo que se me presentó ante ella para ser puesto a prueba y capacitado para un puesto como director en jefe de la sección de mercadotecnia, un puesto tan jugoso que se volvía imposible de ignorar para cualquiera que se respetara en éste campo laboral.

Sin embargo, las exigencias y caprichos de aquella mujer eran todo un dolor de cabeza al grado que no comprendía cómo era que sus dos asistentes personales lograban aguantarla: Shizune era guapa, seguro unos tres años mayor que yo, esa mujer no salía de la empresa mientras Tsunade se encontrara ahí; Sakura también tenía un buen ver aunque su aspecto era muy diferente al de la otra chica y se notaba que tenía más o menos mi edad. Ella se mantenía dando vueltas todo el día dentro y fuera del edificio, pero no era como una mensajera.

Cuando Tsunade requería algo muy importante de emergencia, cuando no podía asistir a una junta, cuando se negaba a presentarse a algún evento o simplemente le aburría el tener que trabajar, era entonces que enviaba a su segunda servidora. Sakura Haruno tenía una habilidad para mantener felices a los clientes, a los accionistas, a los empleados y a los desconocidos, tan grande que incluso podía llegar a volverse asquerosamente molesto. ¿Cómo era que una sola persona les agradaba a todos de esa forma? No cabía duda de que esa chica tenía una doble cara y a mí me tocaría descubrirlo.

Pero se me hacía cada vez más imposible mientras más la observaba, mientras mejor le seguía con la mirada. Alguna falla debía tener ella además de su forma ligeramente agresiva de llevarse con un par de personas: Ino Yamanaka quien era la secretaria de Tsunade, misma que pretendía hacerle competencia y Naruto Uzumaki que era el chófer favorito de la presidenta, mismo que parecía tener sentimientos encontrados por la asistente. Sin embargo podía verse el continuo rechazo de ella hacia él y, me aseguraba, esos dos eran los que me darían la información necesaria para lograr comprender la complejidad del ser que se me ponía al frente, a modo que no se me dificultó empezar contacto con sus dos cercanos.

Yamanaka era la típica chica que se encantaba con una sonrisa coqueta sumada a una mirada profunda, cuestión que me facilitó el sacarle información: Resulta que son amigas de la infancia que se separaron tras el instituto para ir a universidades en ciudades diferentes. Ino iba a por el puesto principal en la empresa Konoha pero el currículo impecable de Sakura Haruno y las recomendaciones la desplazaron a un segundo plano para ser seleccionada la otra chica como la segunda asistente de la líder de la compañía. Al final tan solo me enteré de un drama de mocosas y las excelentes notas que aquella pelirrosa lograba sacar.

Uzumaki pudo ser un poco más complicado por el simple hecho de ser hombre, pero era tan orgulloso que con tan solo un par de elogios empezó a soltar unas tantas cosas: él era un simple mensajero torpe de la empresa hasta que Tsunade entró y decidió darle una oportunidad. Actualmente es el aprendiz de la mujer y tiene bastante potencial a pesar de parecer un imbécil, Sakura le gusta desde que la conoció pero le consta que no habrá nada entre ellos, aunque asegura que ella es una chica fabulosa.

Al final la información era total y absolutamente obsoleta. Andar e investigar con Shizune pasaba de ser una opción a una razón de posible investigación o cuestionamientos tanto de la asistente principal como de la presidenta, a modo que no me arriesgaría. La única opción que me quedaba era experimentar por mano propia aquello y es donde empezaba la verdadera acción fuera de mi aburrida oficina.

Día con día Sakura Haruno llegaba antes que cualquiera de nosotros, incluso antes que Shizune y Tsunade, esperando a recibir órdenes por teléfono y manteniendo todo preparado para cuando la superior llegase. Recibía llamadas, daba indicaciones, hacia llamadas, reñía gente, salía de su oficina para ir por un café a las 8:00 am, regresaba al trabajo. Dadas las 10:00 am andaba y tomaba un refrigerio para volver a su oficina. Si para exactamente el medio día Tsunade no llegaba se encargaba de marcar a Shizune e informarse, si Tsunade estaba ahí empezaba a manejar encargos, pero ella siempre se encontraba de 7:00 am al medio día, si acaso desaparecía al mediodía estaba por seguro que volvería para las 5:00 pm, se prepararía un café, andaría a su oficina y no saldría sino que cada dos horas por otro café.

Estaba totalmente informado de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, se me había comentado por parte de Naruto sus sospechas de que ella salía con algún nuevo artista muy apuesto pues los había visto charlar seguido últimamente, más aún porque la empresa hacía negocios con éste para promover su nombre y empezar a tomar una nueva dirección en la empresa como representantes personales para artistas de diferentes índoles.

Pero volvía a lo mismo: toda la información era obsoleta hasta que yo mismo la tratara mano a mano y, un día como cualquier otro, puse mi plan en marcha. El lunes llegué a las 8:00 am menos 10, dejé las cosas en mi oficina y me dirigí a buscar un café faltando un par de minutos para la hora exacta. Entonces, puntual como relojito, ella se presentó ahí y saludó cortésmente antes de preparar su café e irse… era así como las cosas empezaban, ¿no es así? Con saludos sutiles y todo se desarrollaría poco a poco.

Los próximos tres días repetí lo sucedido hasta que el quinto día, un viernes, finalmente hice el saludo un poco más amplio comentando una cuestión a su trabajo. Me preguntaba si no le cansaba y ella tan solo respondió con un "No realmente".

En el transcurso de la próxima semana tendría que acercarme un poco más. Los saludos se hicieron más largos, las conversaciones fueron cortas pero algo significativas si prestaba suficiente atención a sus gestos y sus actos, a sus manías y a sus impulsos, a modo que logré darme cuenta de algo haciendo un gran avance: era perfecta.

No digo que fuera una mujer perfectamente hermosa, con una mentalidad increíble… me refiero a que se trataba de una mujer que se esforzaba por ser agradable sin necesidad de obtener nada a cambio y sin llegar a ser exagerada o estar fingiendo. Cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos no pude tener una conclusión más exacta respecto a lo que ello me causaba hacia esa chica: repulsión, fastidio y molestia. Estoy seguro que de no ser porque Tsunade me pidió que trabajara personalmente con ella en el nuevo proyecto no hubiese vuelto a hablarle en la vida pero trabajo era trabajo y, ¿cómo negarse a la presidenta en jefe?

Un día sábado Tsunade le dio el día libre a Sakura pues, aseguraba, la chica se veía algo cansada y tomarse un respiro no le vendría en absoluto mal. Sin embargo, aparentemente a Tsunade se le había olvidado que yo había dejado ese día para tratarlo, en su totalidad, con la chica en cuestión. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse algo tan importante? Mi reproche causó que a la rubia le importara un comino y simplemente me dio una indicación bastante fastidiosa a mi parecer: "Ve a buscarla en casa, seguro Sakura no ha hecho más que eso".

Shizune llamó a la aludida para averiguarlo y, efectivamente, la chica no tenía planes a modo que, con tal de darle la comodidad, Tsunade insistió en que yo fuera a visitarla en lugar de que ella fuera a la empresa. ¡Vaya molestia! ¿Es acaso que ella, siendo tan "perfecta" y educada como era, no podía oponerse un poco más a la estúpida idea de su jefa? Ah, era cierto, nadie podía oponerse a una decisión concreta de Tsunade.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba tocando la puerta de su apartamento. La verdad es que no se encontraba en absoluto lejos del edificio empresarial. Al contrario, recién salía de la zona comercial hacia el poniente te encontrabas con una sección de edificios y listo, en el tercer piso el número 25 resaltaba a un costado de la puerta con una placa debajo que podía leerse con facilidad su apellido. Pero ve que no me esperaba un edificio como ese que lucía tan lujoso, me pretendía que tenía algo ligeramente más modesto.

A lo de poco, pude escuchar cómo se retiraba el seguro del otro lado sin siquiera escuchar que preguntara de quién se trataba y, sin más, abrió la puerta con una amable sonrisa ante la que no supe del todo cómo responder, digo, tomando en cuenta el nuevo estilo que la chica se traía pues siempre la veía totalmente diferente en el trabajo: traje formal aunque muy femenino y la larga cabellera suelta o un poco sostenida dependiendo del calor del día o de sus ánimos, ahora se presentaba ante mí con una blusa de tirantes verde claro cuyo escote era bastante sutil mientras usaba una falda bastante holgada en tono negro y una melena que lucía corta hasta apenas un poco por encima de sus hombros.

—Bienvenido, señor Uchiha —era curioso, de todas las personas ella era una de las pocas que se dirigía hacia mí con ese nombre y un tono tan agradable al mencionarlo. El resto del mundo parecía decirlo de una forma más bien socarrona o hasta despreciable, como si les molestara mi pura presencia—. Pase, por favor —pero ella actuaba tan formal—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té o un vaso con agua?

—El vaso con agua estará bien —ni siquiera me digné a saludarla. Era evidente que ella ya sabía que mi actitud era por costumbre rígida, ni siquiera cuando teníamos esas charlas cortas llegué a portarme con un gran humor.

Entonces pude ver su paso tranquilo pero femenino de camino a la que, aparentemente, era la cocina. No sin antes ver ese gesto que me invitaba a sacarme los zapatos y pasar a la sala de estar, a modo que tras tocar con mis píes cubiertos apenas por los calcetines me encontré sobre una superficie lisa, probablemente de mármol, seguido de una más acolchonada pues en la sala de estar tenía un piso alfombrado.

Miré brevemente hacia la cocina, notándola apenas a través de la ventana que me ayudaba a ver partes de su cuerpo mientras que ella, con tranquilidad, servía un vaso con agua. Luego me dediqué a observar a mi alrededor: paredes de un color beige, sofás marrones pero con un grabado en tono perla que los hacía ver un poco más claros, una mesita de té para la sala que estaba seguro que era de un muy buen espécimen de caoba al igual que los otros muebles en la habitación que, por cierto, carecía de televisor. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido y pudo sospechar por el desnivel entre el piso blanco y la alfombra tono canela que tendría alguna otra habitación tan alfombrada como ésta.

Desde donde estaba no podía apreciar del todo la cocina, pero era evidente el estilo hogareño aunque bastante bello que poseía ésta. Por otro lado, el espacio que estaba frente a la puerta doble de la cocina era, evidentemente, un amplio comedor que podía asegurar era usado escasas veces por la chica, mientras que detrás de éste había una estantería cerrada con una hermosa vajilla. Ella tenía un gusto bastante familiar mientras que, a la vez, lucía como algo lo suficientemente moderno para ser de una mujer tan joven como ella que, de seguro, se estaba preparando para conseguir algún marido.

Lamentablemente mi momento de inspeccionar el hábitat de esa mujer se vio pronto interrumpido cuando la vi volver hacia mí con el vaso de agua en mano, para acercarse y dármelo en mano de forma educada a nada de pasar a sentarse en el sofá de al lado, para nada lejos del que me encontraba yo, con el maletín a un costado.

—Cortaste tu cabello —comenté yo antes de beber un poco de agua, sin ningún interés que lograse ser notable para ella al menos, antes de colocar el mismo vaso de cristal sobre la mesita que se encontraba junto a mi pequeño sillón.

—Bueno, es que era necesario —respondió ella, pasándose una mano por su ahora corto cabello, aunque parecía mostrar algo de nostalgia al respecto—. Estaba muy maltratado últimamente —mentía, no era que con tanto observarla se me iba a pasar que tenía un cabello hermoso y, aparentemente, cuidado con bastante esfuerzo.

—En fin —pero eso no tenía que importarme a mí, ¿verdad? Solo quería terminar ese trabajo y ya, lo que demostré cuando empecé a abrir el maletín—. Nos va a alcanzar el mediodía y nosotros sin haber avanzado nada —seguro que sonó a una queja, lo pude notar por la expresión de pena que puso ella, como si se disculpara con ello por no haber asistido al trabajo ese día—. Tsunade me ha dicho algunas especificaciones, pero mencionó que tú tenías las ideas claras pues hablaste en persona con el cliente.

—Así es —contestó la chica, poniéndose en un tono que lucía un poco más profesional mientras que yo buscaba las muestras audiovisuales que había preparado mi equipo—. En esta ocasión tenemos a un cliente fácil de satisfacer, lamentablemente su representante no es alguien que dé mano a torcer —explicó ella la situación—. Tenemos que tener al menos tres proyectos para ese hombre o seguro que nos da mala crítica.

—Lo tomas como si realmente fuese alguien serio —porque lo era, yo lo sabía pero no pretendía darle un esfuerzo tan considerable a un campo que no lo merecía de verdad. La tonta promoción de esa nueva cara de la empresa solo me estaba causando terribles dolores de cabeza y mira que tener que trabajar con esa chica lo hacía mucho peor.

Pero trabajo es trabajo. Siendo yo un simple empleado no podría negarme ante Tsunade y ni qué decir ante su mano derecha pues Shizune podría hacer del resto del cuerpo sin problema, por lo que había visto. Así es como llevamos a cabo el proyecto, a modo que tuve que configurar todas y cada una de las presentaciones que el equipo había hecho aún si incluso eran detalles mínimos.

Al final pedimos comida para llevar cuando nos cayó el mediodía y pasando la tarde ya me encontraba más que agotado. La tensión sobre mis hombros me mataría mientras continuase trabajando en esa empresa pero no negaba que la considerable suma que ganaba me estaba llevando a tomar la decisión de cambiar de apartamento más… como el de Sakura.

Cuando ella ofreció un receso yo tan solo me recargué en mi asiento mientras emitía un suspiro profundo. Pude notar su sonrisa divertida ante mi cansancio aunque me sorprendía que ella no estuviese igual siendo que también estuvo moviendo bastantes cuestiones tanto por teléfono como junto a mí, dándome indicaciones o averiguando características más exactas de lo que el cliente solicitaba. Pero no fue hasta que se levantó que le presté mi suma atención pues de inmediato se dirigió hacia mí.

—Va a llover —advirtió, por lo que pude mirar hacia el espacio donde debería haber una pared pero en su lugar se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza en la que podían notarse algunas plantas. La pura idea de oír la lluvia me estremeció y, como si lo leyera de mi mente, continuó—. Preparé café, ¿gustas un poco?

—Me encantaría —disimulé a la perfección mis ansias por la misma bebida, en lo que la veía andar hasta la cocina y luego volvía mi vista hacia el cielo grisáceo debido a las nubes turbias que se acercaban por el norte, hacia donde ese ventanal miraba, sintiendo enormes deseos de abrir esa puerta de cristal para poder sentir el aire húmedo que advertía al clima y lograr oler el aroma de la tierra mojada a lo lejos, acercándose rápidamente.

—Si no traes contigo un paraguas puedo prestarte alguno —me dijo desde la cocina, a modo que apenas y reaccioné—, igual me gustaría disfrutar del café en las sillas de la terraza, no sé si fumes y desees acompañarme —ahí fue cuando sentí un escalofrío. ¿Era verdad lo que me estaba diciendo? ¿Esa mujer podía ser más perfecta aún de lo que ya era?

—¿Fumas? —se me escapó un tono de incredulidad que le hizo reír bajo, no me di cuenta de ello sino que hasta que su gesto tan femenino lo evidenció, entonces ella vino con una bandejita en la que traía ambas tazas de café, crema y azúcar.

—No realmente —empezó, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de té, justo a un lado de los papeles, para sentarse en el suelo mientras preparaba su taza de café y luego darme libertad de hacer lo mismo mientras removía un poco el contenido—. La verdad es que solo fumo en dos ocasiones en la vida: cuando bebo con amigos que sí son fumadores y me ofrecen un cigarrillo pero la verdad es que no pasa de uno, pero no hay como fumar un poco mientras bebes una taza de café y está lloviendo justo a un lado —no, eso no era verdad. ¿Había hecho ella también su tarea sobre mí? Me estaba asustando—. ¿Tú sí fumas?

—Un poco, sí —tenía que admitirlo, todo fuera por pasar mi atesorado momento con lluvia, café y cigarrillos. No es que me avergonzara hablar sobre mi pequeño vicio, era simplemente que no quería una razón para restringirme cualquiera de los factores que me causaban juntos un placer indefinido. Pero entonces ella se levantó y anduvo hasta el ventanal.

—Entonces ven —había empezado a tutearme, no como siempre en el trabajo o incluso cuando llegué. La verdad es que estaba sorprendido y no era algo que una persona común y corriente lograse causarme todos los días, mucho menos una mujer y ve que no es para hacerla menos. Era verdad que yo no era el único con ese tipo de gustos extravagantes pero el saber que ella y precisamente ELLA los compartía conmigo me causaba algo extraño que no lograba identificar en mí mismo.

La seguí hasta la terraza y pude ver entonces un par de sillas metálicas con un cojín cada una y una pequeña mesa redonda del mismo material y color blanco en medio. Justo estaba sentándome cuando se escucharon una a una las gotas en el suelo, tres pisos debajo, siendo sonoras y como una melodía excelsa para mis oídos mientras que su aroma me embriagaba sumado a la frescura del clima.

Repentinamente una cajetilla de cigarros se me presentó salvajemente y de una forma evidente junto a un paquete pequeño de cerillos y pude vislumbrar el cenicero al centro de la mesa, siendo recorrido por sus manos un poco más cerca de ambos mientras yo encendía aquél cigarrillo que recién había tomado.

Oh, éxtasis de la vida… solamente un orgasmo como pocos lograban liberarme como ésta combinación de gustos lo hacía, aunque no paraba de salir de mi sorpresa en que esa mujer que estaba ahí fuese precisamente esa a la que tanto repudiaba.

Pero al cabo de un par de minutos y a una pequeña porción del contenido de las tazas ya teníamos una plática bastante amistosa aunque tranquila. Cuando el contenido de aquellos recipientes que ahora me parecían eternos se encontraba a la mitad ya nos habíamos fumado al menos un par de cigarrillos cada uno y la charla no cesaba. ¿Cuánto teníamos ahí?

Al llegar al final se nos había olvidado el trabajo, estábamos muy concentrados en la plática con un cigarrillo en mano cada uno mientras teníamos aquella tarde lluviosa como único escenario y una vista encantadora pese a deberse del bullicio de Tokio y un montón de gente corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia mientras que ella y yo tan solo podíamos contemplarlos con envidia pero sin el verdadero deseo de arruinar nuestras ropas todavía por el simple hecho de que nos estábamos disfrutando como persona.

Era curiosa la forma en que el mundo daba vueltas… antes hubiese podido jurar que esa chica me desagradaba, ahora consideraba con seriedad que pasar ese rato acompañado por ella era un asunto que me interesaba en sobremanera, que hacía todo mucho más tranquilo y cómodo, que se sentía un peso ligero del puro hecho de considerar que ella podría ser una farsante ante mis ojos. Ella era totalmente auténtica.

Tristemente la ausencia del café nos hizo darnos cuenta de la realidad, pero nunca hubo una frase más hermosa salir de los labios de una mujer como la suya: "Iré por un poco más de café". Oh, rayos… esa mujer iba a hacer que me rindiera ante tales encantos, de verdad que era débil en esos momentos.

Me sentí realmente feliz de escucharlo pero decidí que sería divertido ayudarla para no frenar nuestra plática, a modo que la seguí adentro tras informarle que la seguiría. Nos encontrábamos atravesando la sala de estar cuando su móvil sonó y ella se detuvo para inclinarse a verlo, reaccionando velozmente para contestar y llevarlo a sus labios tanto como oídos justo cuando me pidió que le diera un segundo. Me limité a asentir.

—¿Diga? —Fue como ella respondió, con una actitud encantadora y bastante efusiva que empezaba a gustarme en demasía—. Oh, ¡Sai! Cuánto gusto da que me llames —pero no todo era color de rosa, ¿verdad? Escuchar ese nombre nos recordó a nuestro cliente que, según me parecía, era el mismo que actualmente se encontraba el teléfono con Sakura. Un artista al que Tsunade estaba apoyando por los nuevos proyectos de la empresa cuyo representante era una molestia—. Sí, el señor Danzou ya me lo explicó todo —ahí estaba el nombre de ese jodido viejo, esto me recordaba las palabras de Naruto.

Sakura había estado saliendo con un cliente, un artista que recién salía a la luz, mismo con el que llegaba a salir a cenar a sitios lujosos y a divertirse en más de una ocasión que tenía rato libre, lo cual me hizo pensar.

—Vale, nos vemos mañana —dijo ella con ánimo—, a las nueve para desayunar, avisaré a la señora Tsunade, igual que descanso mañana —mencionó, antes de colgar el móvil y entonces dirigirse hacia mí con ánimos—. Lo lamento, se trataba de un viejo amigo… últimamente volvió a la ciudad y no perdemos tiempo para salir —mentirosa—. ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Un café.

—Déjalo —ella reaccionó, a modo que dirigió una mirada contrariada hacia mí, por lo que yo volví la vista hacia afuera—. Mañana saldrás con el cliente, ¿verdad? Te dejaré todo para que le muestres los avances, será mejor que me vaya antes de que empeore el clima o será todo un problema llegar a casa —pero ella parecía no creérselo.

—No necesitas irte aún, no creo que el clima se vaya a peores, además quedamos en una plática pendiente —empezó ella, antes de pausarse a sí misma y mirarme de soslayo—. Si el clima se pusiera peor… tú sabes, puedes quedarte.

—Prefiero que no —estoy seguro que mi tono no fue de lo más amigable, precisamente por su semblante que cambió lentamente a uno de resignación y algo de tristeza por mi actuación—. Nos veremos el lunes en el trabajo, en todo caso, así podremos terminarlo según las críticas del cliente.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella, a par de que se llevaba una mano a sostenerse el brazo contrario mientras que yo me limitaba a tomar lo básico.

—Puedes quedarte con el resto y llevarlo al trabajo, igual yo también descanso mañana y no quiero ni pensar en esto —se limitó a asentir, mientras me dirigía rápidamente hacia la salida sin siquiera esperar a su despedida que, obviamente, pretendió darme.

Me puse mis zapatos y me apresuré a salirme de ese maldito departamento antes de precipitarme hacia las escaleras con tal de no esperar el ascensor. ¿Qué me había pasado ese rato? Yo no solía charlar tan abiertamente con nadie, decir mis cosas por más minúsculas o absurdas que pudiesen ser y ella logró sacarme poco más de mi estado civil y mi situación con mi hermano. Sakura… esa Sakura Haruno tenía ese no-sé-qué de no-sé-cuándo e incluso ese no-sé-cuánto que estaba seguro debía despreciar el resto de mi vida.

Cuando pude reaccionar del todo del estúpido caos que me estaba haciendo en la cabeza ya estaba en la esquina de la calle de Sakura totalmente empapado por la tremenda lluvia que se me había desatado. ¡Excelente! Eso sí que no podía ser mejor, ¿verdad? Seguro que mi móvil se había averiado y el dinero que me cargaba se encontraba hecho una mierda. Ella me había ofrecido un paraguas y yo simplemente lo había rechazado.

Ella… esa señorita perfección con un horrible lado infantil y su incapacidad para lograr sus cosas cuando era más niña, su admiración por los que lograban hacer arte de verdad desde aquél amigo de su infancia, su afán por hacer que un chico algo incomprendido finalmente flirteara con Ino como era debido y su estúpido placer compartido.

Entonces me di cuenta: Sai era ese amigo de la infancia con el que quería relacionar a Ino cuéstele lo que le cueste, ella misma había hecho reconocer por Tsunade al muchacho pues ella apreciaba su arte y no lo había visto desde hace tanto que aprovechaba oportunidad para hacerlo, al grado que el mismísimo idiota de Naruto lo había notado mientras que Ino se había alegrado como nunca en la vida pues estaba recuperando su amistad.

Di una vuelta de 180 grados y regresé corriendo hasta su edificio. Estilaba agua mientras optaba por tomar el elevador puesto que mojado las escaleras no eran precisamente una opción y, llegando al tercer piso, me abalancé hasta su puerta para tocarla con algo de esfuerzo y esperar a que ella atendiera pronto.

Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? "Ah, lo siento, me puse celoso por un segundo y me bloqueé. Vayamos a continuar con nuestro café". Bueno, eso sonaba bastante absurdo y una buena razón para darme una patada, tenía que admitirlo.

Demonios, estaba haciendo estupidez tras otra y no podía pensar en nada que decirle, a modo que estaba a punto de huir de nuevo y, ahí, ella abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Eh… ¿Recuerdas el paraguas que me ofreciste? —Estúpido, estúpido, ¿cómo se me ocurre decir una idiotez como esa? Para colmo a ella se le hizo la idea de asentir lenta y torpemente con una expresión de confusión al verme totalmente empapado—. Me parece que hubiese sido una buena idea antes de salir del edificio —pero su expresión evidenció todo y el simple hecho de que no comprendía mi punto siendo que eso era obvio.

—Traeré una toalla —me informó, pero mi mano se movió mucho más rápido y la tomó repentinamente por la muñeca, a modo que ella se giró a verme de forma sorpresiva, sin saber del todo el porqué de mis actos—. ¿Sasuke…? —no, no iba a dejarla hablar más.

Me acerqué un solo paso que pareció zancada, llevé mi mano zurda hasta su cintura y jalé de ella a modo de tenerla frente a frente mientras mi mano diestra buscaba su rostro y escurría lentamente el agua que aún estaba en mi cuerpo en lo que yo me daba a una tarea que me parecía mucho más complicada: la besaba, por el simple y puro hecho de que era perfecta al grado de desesperarme algo tan bueno y no podía negarlo más mi cabeza.

Su reacción fue lenta, fue torpe y bastante encantadora mientras se percataba de lo sucedido para lograr cerrar los ojos y acortar la poca distancia que continuaba separando mi cuerpo ahora frío del tibio de ella, aunque al tenerla así de cerca su ropa se mojara junto a la mía y, ante la reacción de su piel con el agua fría, se separó un poco.

—Te resfriarás sino te quitas esa ropa mojada —murmuró contra mi rostro, a modo que no pude evitar mirarla embelesado. Se veía aún más hermosa a poca distancia.

—Sakura, me invitaste a pasar la noche, ¿verdad? —Lo recordó y, entonces, asintió dudándolo un poco, mientras aferraba una de sus manos a la tela húmeda sobre mis hombros, lo cual me hizo sonreír—. Sálvame de ese resfriado, ¿quieres?

—Solo se puede quitándote la ropa —concluyó ella, antes de sonreír con una pequeña travesura en el gesto.

Lo admito… en esos días mi placer primero pasó de ser la mezcla de esas tres simples cosas a sumarla a ella después de todo ello. Su cuerpo y esa piel de porcelana agregándosele sus enormes ojos de muñeca y sobraba hablar de aquellos labios que se teñían carmín cuando mis labios pretendían devorarla. Ella podría tomar el lugar primero por sí sola sin problema pero lo que era verdad y que se nos hizo costumbre mutua fue otra cosa: Lluvia, café, cigarrillos y nuestros cuerpos entre las sábanas esa misma noche.


End file.
